Chapter 372
Pain Without End is the 372nd chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Naraku gives Kagura her heart back, but then cruelly injects her with loads of his miasma, giving her the freedom she sought as she slowly wastes away from the poison. *Mōryōmaru reads Kohaku's mind and learns that his memories have returned. He then attempts to take the boy's Shikon Jewel shard. *Inuyasha arrives and saves Kohaku from Mōryōmaru's grip. Synopsis * Naraku offers Kagura her heart, saying that once he returns it to her, there will be nothing to bind her to him any longer; she'll be free. Suddenly the heart vanishes from his hand, and Kagura touches her chest, smiling as she feels her heart beating. Then, Naraku extends his tentacles and impales the sorceress in the chest, pumping loads of miasma into her body. As Kagura coughs up blood, the demon cruelly tells her "Don't worry. I avoided your precious heart." Kagura becomes infuriated by the betrayal, attacking Naraku with her Fan, but the attack doesn't harm him, as he's still safe behind his barrier. He removes the tentacles from her chest with a half-smile, and Kagura flies away. Naraku thinks to himself. "Now go. Wherever you please. And I hope you enjoy it, for the short time you have left. Although I'm afraid all you'll feel... is pain and despair." He says aloud "And that, Kagura, is the freedom you so desperately sought." *Kohaku is the only thing standing between as massive Mōryōmaru, and Sango, who is unconscious from being attacked. The demon thanks the young slayer for coming. Kohaku is awed by Mōryōmaru's size, as he hadn't yet encountered the massive demon before, and he recalls that The Infant is inside of Mōryōmaru's body. Kohaku vows, at the very least, to draw Mōryōmaru away from his sister so she'll be safe. He throws his Scythe at the demon, but Mōryōmaru finds the attack pathetic, calling the slayer's weapon "puny". Kohaku dares the demon to try and take his shard. Mōryōmaru then curiously says "It's so odd, Kohaku, that you, who are supposed to be Naraku's little marionette, seem to be acting so fully by your own will." This statement makes Kohaku nervous. Sango starts to regain consciousness, so Kohaku decides to run away, not wanting her to overhear the conversation and learn that his memories have returned. Sango then fully awakens and sees Kohaku fighting with Mōryōmaru. * Mōryōmaru grabs Kohaku's leg, and an appendage of The Infant reaches out, reading Kohaku's heart. Mōryōmaru then teases the boy, saying he knows that his memories have returned, as well as the fact that he's been eager to throw his own life away in order to defeat Naraku. "Oppressed by guilt for killing your father and fellow villagers, you thought you would atone for them by your own death. Very nice." Mōryōmaru goes on to say that Kohaku should die for the sake of his sister as well, because as long as he remains alive, the memories of that day and the pain that comes along with them will never cease. Sango then catches up to the two of them, and shouts at Kohaku. He shouts back at her not to come any closer, and that he will never die in vain. He then uses his chained-scythe to cut off Mōryōmaru's head. However, Mōryōmaru still remains in control of his faculties, and uses a tentacle to strike Kohaku's back where the jewel shard is embedded. Sango rushes to save him because if his shard is removed, Kohaku will die. *Suddenly Inuyasha appears, severing the tentacle with Tessaiga. He wonders if he was in time to save the boy. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kagura *Naraku *Mōryōmaru *Kohaku *Sango *Inuyasha Category:Chapters